All Stars Have Their Chance to Shine
by Miss Junie
Summary: After the War, the Golden Trio and Draco return to school. How is Hermione supposed to deal with the 'new' Draco Malfoy, and will it last? Written for the "Support Stacie" auction for the winning bidder, Southern Amateur. Rated T for mild swearing.


**Author's note: **Wow, HUGE fiction! This was written for Southern_Amateur, who bid on me for the Support Stacie auction. I'll admit, me and this story had our issues, but here we go! Hope everyone likes it, and thanks again Souther_Amateur for the bid!

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

If you had asked Hermione Granger even 10 months ago, she would have said Draco Malfoy was the most evil, ferret that ever graced the Earth. It would have been a cold day in hell before she ever said that he was her friend.

She reflected on that, Draco Malfoy, also known as Hermione Granger's _friend. _After Voldemort's defeat, with Draco's help, there had been a tentative truce struck up between him and the 'Golden Trio.' They had testified at his trial that he had switched sides before Voldemort's downfall, and he had been declared innocent.

Hogwarts had been opened the next September, one of the wizarding world's plans to return to regular activities as soon as possible. It couldn't be returned back to normal, because most people didn't even know what that meant anymore, and it would be a dishonor to those people's memories who died fighting Voldemort. One of the main differences with the school now was that a "Muggle-Wizard Relations Through History," class had been added to the curriculum in order to help wizards understand muggles more.

Hermione had received her school letter in August, and also received notification of her position of Head Girl. Something she had been working towards since First Year. To say that she was ecstatic was quite the understatement.

When she had found out that neither Harry or Ron was Head Boy, there had been no doubt in Hermione's mind who the Head Boy was, and when she had seen him on the train, it certainly wasn't a shock. Neither was she to him, judging by their interaction on the train.

She had been sitting in her usual compartment on the train, and Harry and Ron had gone to see a new broom that one of the other Gryffindor's had brought back. She had been reading her new book that her parents had bought her for her last year, _Wizarding Runes and their History_, when she had heard a knock on the door.

She rolled her eyes, knowing that on their way back, Harry and Ron had probably passed the wizarding cart and bought too much food. She put her book aside, and slid open the door.

"Granger," Draco nodded cordially at her.

"Oh, Malfoy," she nodded back.

"Expecting someone else?"

"Harry and Ron actually," she smiled cautiously at him.

"McGonagall asked me to pass on the message, meeting in her room when we get to Hogwarts, and then we can go to the feast." He turned to leave.

"Hang on," she grabbed his arm quickly to stop him from leaving. "What about?"

"Head's business, remember?" He pointed to the badge on her chest.

"Right, how did you know I was going to be the new Head Girl though?" She looked at him in confusion.

He chuckled, a low, soft sound. "Who else would it be?"

Hermione snorted.

He started leaving, and then stopped a couple of feet away from the compartment, he turned his head back to look at her. "Oh, and it also said in the _Prophet_." He continued walking away, while she stared at him in bemusement.

Draco Malfoy, making a _joke? _It was going to be an interesting year.

A month into the semester, she had stormed her way into the Common Room after another idiotic fight with Ron. She had been trying to do her Potions essay in the library, and he was constantly pleading and begging her to give him the answers. Needless to say, she had told him what books he needed for the essay, but he couldn't be bothered looking through them for the information.

"But, that's what I have you for, Hermione," he fluttered his eyelashes at her, attempting a puppy-dog expression.

"Ronald," she spoke through gritted teeth, "I can assure you that is not what I am here for, and it wouldn't kill you to at least _open_ the book!"

"But I'm doing you a favor, Hermione. We all you know you love looking through books, it's your favorite thing to do," he continued pleading.

Hermione saw red at this statement. Just because she liked to get good grades – which could be achieved through reading said books! - didn't mean that was all she did, and it certainly was _not _her favorite thing to do.

"Ron, open the damn book," she said through gritted teeth.

"Come on Hermione, we all know you like looking through them." He laughed and high-fived Seamus sitting next to him.

Hermione ground her teeth together and silently started packing her bag, intending to go back to the Heads common room.

"Oh, I'll put these in your bag for you." Ron reached over and started putting the books he needed for _his_ essay in _her_ bag.

Hermione grabbed the books from him and slammed them down in front of him. "Ronald Weasley," she shrieked, "I am _not_ here to do your homework for you. I can help you, but I am not going to do your homework when you're too lazy to even open the damn book!" Her voice rose shrilly with every word to the point where Ron and Seamus were wincing with every word and slammed their hands over their eyes.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and ran out of the library before Madame Pince found out who was doing the shouting. She stormed along the hallway, wishing evil things upon Ronald Weasley's head.

She stomped into the Heads Common Room and slammed her bag onto her desk before collapsing onto the couch, hands covering her eyes and breathing deeply.

"Tough day?" Came an amused voice from beside her.

Her eyes sprang open and she looked to where the voice came from. She saw Draco sitting at his table on the other side of the room, a place she hadn't looked when she came in.

She rubbed her eyes wearily. "You could say that."

"Weasley?"

She nodded.

"Ah, figures as much. You wouldn't take notes from the books you got for him, to write _his_ essay. Am I right?" He spoke with a smirk, hands behind his head, and slouching back in his chair.

Hermione stared in astonishment at him.

"What? It's obvious that whenever you're in a bad mood after attempting to do homework that it's either due to Potter or Weasley." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm not _always_ in a bad mood during homework because of them," she spluttered.

"No, just when you're doing it with them." He grinned at her.

She burst into peals of laughter. "Okay, that maybe _slightly_ true," she conceded. "I just don't understand why on _earth_ Ronald can't even open the book, and expects me to do everything academic-related for him!"

"Because he knows that if he does, it's going to be shite," he said frankly. "And coming from you, he knows that he's at least going to get a pass if you give him the right things, and he's going to get higher the more he makes you do for him. Take it as a compliment. But tell him to stuff it, and he can finally start doing it himself."

Hermione stared at him. Had he actually just complimented her? She'd have to check with Professor Trelawney that there hadn't been a cosmic incidence, or Mars had been in the fifth house that could cause possible friendliness, or maybe hallucinations. She shook her head and walked over to her desk.

"Well, at least I'll actually be able to get some work done here," she said optimistically.

"I wouldn't speak too soon. Weasley knows where this room is, right?"

Right on cue, banging started at the door. "Hermione?" Called a muffled voice.

Hermione moaned and lay her head on the desk.

Draco walked over to the door, and opened it. "Weasley."

"Malfoy. I want to speak to Hermione."

"Don't we all," Draco said wryly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron said indignantly.

"She's not here. But when you find her, tell her that she has to get in the Prefect Rounds by tonight, otherwise she's doing it again next week."

"I'm not telling her-." Ron's voice was cut off by the slamming of the door.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem." He walked back over to his desk and continued with his work.

Hermione stared at him in bemusement and continued writing her essay that had been so rudely interrupted by Ronald.

* * *

The next month went by as smoothly as a month could. Homework was being handed out by the pile in order to start 'prepping,' for exams. Hermione didn't mind the fact that the teachers were giving them more homework, but rather the fact that more homework gave Ron more opportunity to beg and plead for her to do his homework.

She tried escaping to the far corners of the library, only to find some couples in less-than-regular circumstances. Thankfully she'd quickly turned around before they'd noticed her.

Unfortunately, there had been one circumstance where she'd been working at the table in the farthest corner and Neville and Luna had stumbled in, clinging together, and what looked like trying to eat as much of each other's faces as they could.

Needless to say, she had been trying to find another study spot for quite awhile.

It wasn't that the Heads Common Room wasn't cozy, and perfect for studying. Except from the fact that it wasn't. Although she and Draco had called a truce, there was still this unmistakable tension in the air. A conglomeration of 6 years worth of name-calling, and a new relationship that was still being defined. Every time she saw him, she had to speak to him obviously, since he was the Head Boy. But what to say? One could only talk about the weather so much. And it wasn't as though she should _have_ to be the one talking first every time.

However, every time she played the game called, "Who's Going to Crack First," she was always the loser. Blurting out some random statement that she would walk away shaking her head at, and running around the first corner as quickly as she could, without making it appear that she was running away.

Whenever she was in the Heads Common Room and he would appear, she always felt an urge to break the silence, but couldn't quite find the right words to say. She could always do her homework in peace when he wasn't there, but as soon as he walked in and she was trying to concentrate, whatever she was trying to concentrate on flew right out of her head.

She had tried abandoned classrooms, but soon stopped that when numerous couples had barged in on her, often in various states of undress.

She had no idea when Hogwarts had become so hormonally-driven, but she suspected that it had something to do with the new First Years. Must be. Her year definitely hadn't started out like that. She figured that it must be the new people's influence.

She resorted to trying the Room of Requirement, and she knew instantly when she walked in that it would be a good place to study. It was a large spacious room, with at least three rows of bookcases, a large desk, and a study lamp. It was roomy, light, and had the most marvelous view of the lake.

She spent at least a week in there, and then when she tried to get into the Room the following week, she had walked in on Neville and Luna kissing, again. She didn't know when on earth they had somehow started seeing each other, but she didn't know why that had any effect on her seeing them. It was starting to get rather annoying.

She even resorted to borrowing Harry's map of the Hogwarts Castle, but found a person on every centimeter of the map. Really, could one _not_ have privacy?

She could always study in her bedroom, but she preferred to keep her bedroom free of working. Her bedroom was just the place to relax, and as much as she loved working, it was her one sanctuary from it. The books in her bedroom where purely for pleasure, and yes, some of them may also be used for assignments, but they didn't _have_ to be.

She decided to go back to Plan Two of finding an abandoned 'classroom'. Hermione knew that the first-year astronomy classrooms were hardly used during the winter months as it was too late for the First Years to be looking at the skies. When she had been in First Year, it had been a requirement for them, but since so many of them had fallen asleep, the faculty had decided instead to move the First Year's astronomy classes until early New Year, so it was darker earlier, and the First Years could go to sleep earlier.

She attended dinner as usual, but with an air of anticipation. Hoping that she might have found her perfect study spot. She didn't bring a book down to dinner that night, knowing that she'd actually be able to study later. This shocked Harry and Ron so much they asked her if she was feeling ok.

"You look a bit peaky, are you sure you're ok?" Harry asked, feeling her forehead and trying to check her pulse.

She swatted in annoyance at him, "I'm probably _peaky_, as you so kindly put it, because it's so dark outside right now. And I'm perfectly fine, so stop fussing!"

"But, haven't you forgotten something?" Ron questioned, "It's something you usually bring with you to dinner, as a barricade mostly that's covered in food by the end of the meal?"

"You mean a book?" Hermione said sarcastically. She still hadn't forgotten the first day she had brought a book without any covering's on it down to the dinner. Ron had been sitting across from her, and as usual, wasn't exactly careful when he was chewing. She had closed it at the end of the meal and was flabbergasted to discover almost another meal on the cover of the book. Needless to say, she had made sure to cast a Protego over her books whenever she brought them down again.

"I know what a _book_ is," Ron said sarcastically, "But where's yours?"

"I just didn't feel like bringing one today Ronald. Although I am surprised to realize you do know what one is. Although I'll be more shocked if you tell me that you've actually opened one." Hermione stated wryly, smiling a little to take the sting out of her comment.

"I did actually _read_ a book thank you the other night," he said huffily.

Hermione stared at him in shock.

Harry laughed, "Mate, _Quidditch Through The Ages_, isn't exactly educational is it?"

Ron blushed, "Hey, at least I've read a book. I don't think _Playwizard_ magazine is exactly intellectual either!"

Hermione laughed at Harry's and Ron's equally red faces. Sometimes it was worth it not bringing a book to dinner.

She said goodbye to the boys after dinner, telling them she had Head's business that she needed to take care of. She did actually go to the Heads Common Room and grab her satchel, and made her way carefully to the Astronomy Towers.

She passed a few couples kissing in corners and tutting loudly, she quickly moved past them. She made her way to the top floor and made her way into the second First Year class. She quickly looked around, making sure she was by herself, and proceeded outside onto the observation deck.

She breathed a sigh of relief, feeling for the first time in awhile, that she was truly isolated. From this vantage point, she could see almost all over the Hogwarts grounds. She could see the Forbidden Forest and some students trying to sneakily make their way over, until they were blasted back by the rebounding spell put in place by Professor McGonagall. She smiled at their expressions of shock.

She looked over to her left and saw the main courtyard where friends were sitting chatting with each other and laughing over shared pieces of gossip. She felt a slight pang for times gone by, when things could be that normal and carefree. She yearned for the times before the war, and for people who had been killed were still alive, laughing, talking with each other. There was always the war looming over their heads, and the threat of Voldemort, but they knew that at the time, there was no point pausing their life because of something that would come. They knew that it would come at some point, but at a time unknown to them. They couldn't live in fear, and so chose to live life as full as they could, not knowing when they might not be able to again.

She shook her head, trying to will away her melancholy thoughts. She gazed up at the sky, with the moon just rising, as the sun was setting. The stars were just beginning to twinkle, not quite bright enough to see fully, but enough to know they were there. She smiled, and setting her bag on the floor, she conjured up a table and a lamp. She set her books on the desk and started working.

She worked steadily for 3 hours, working her way through editing two essays, and completing all her homework for that day and the next. It was finally peaceful enough to be able to concentrate, and she enjoyed the idyllic nature of everything around her. She could hear the crickets chirping quietly, and the only noise was the backdrop of nature.

_Creak. _She whipped her head around to discover the source of the noise.

"Draco?" She stared in confusion at Draco who had tripped over her schoolbag and was currently lying on the floor, cursing, and rubbing his behind.

He stopped cursing for a second, "Granger? What are you doing here?"

She gestured to the books around her, "Studying. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Intending to study," he gestured at the bag he had slung across his shoulder.

"Why aren't you studying in our common room?"

"Too quiet," he frowned at her. "It's not peaceful, it's just an unnerving quiet."

Hermione laughed quietly, "I know what you mean."

Draco stood up, "So, mind if I study?"

"No." Hermione shook her head and she pretended to keep studying, while actually watching Draco out of the corner of her eye.

He had conjured up a table and lamp, identical to hers and was setting out his books and some food. At that moment, her stomach let out a loud grumble. Her cheeks flamed red in embarrassment, and she tried to pretend that she hadn't noticed it, and he would assume it was coming from elsewhere.

"Would you like some food?" He asked her courteously.

Her cheeks flamed further red, knowing that he had heard. "No, it's okay, but thanks," she said awkwardly.

"Please, I insist," he said . He handed her some crackers and cheese.

"Thanks." She munched them hungrily.

"So, what are you working on?" He gestured to her books.

"Finishing some editing. I'm almost done, just not quite." She paused hesitantly, unsure how to proceed.

Luckily she didn't need too, right at that moment, she saw a shooting star. She gasped unconsciously. It didn't matter how advanced human intelligence became, there were some things that were more beautiful than the scientific version, and sometimes she wondered what it would be like if they didn't have that advanced knowledge. Would we appreciate life and its miracles more because we didn't have that explanation?

Fortunately, Draco had been looking up at the same moment and had witnessed what had caused Hermione's wonderment. He laughed quietly. "Don't tell me Hermione Granger is impressed by a shooting star," he said with a smirk.

Hermione laughed gently, "How can you not be?"

"Well, first of all it's not really a star at all, but a meteorite. And the 'shooting,' part of it is just bits of it burning up in the atmosphere."

"You're right, but it doesn't matter what it is, it's what we make it to be," Hermione said gently.

"And that's supposed to mean...?"

"It means that even something small can mean the most to one person." Hermione shook her head at Draco's expression. "Really. Humans have been wishing upon falling stars, or meteorites, for years. They thought it was something mystical when they first saw it, and a sign of good luck because they're so rare. Even when we figured out what they were, it doesn't stop people from wishing on them." She smiled wistfully.

"So," Draco said huskily, "Do you still wish on meteorites?"

"No, I wish upon falling stars." Hermione laughed.

"Ok, what do you wish?"

"I wish, a lot of things."

"But _what_ specifically?" Draco pressed.

"I wish that I could help people. Not in a profession, but help them, after this." She gestured around the tower, which still bore traces of Voldemort's attack on Hogwarts. "We're all still constantly thinking about it, and who we lost, and who we're never going to see again. I just wish that there was _something_ I could do to actually _help_." She slammed her fist angrily against the table.

There was silence for a couple of seconds, and then Draco spoke gently. "You did help. We all helped. We defeated Voldemort. Something not a lot of people can say. You gave people hope by doing that. It showed that sometimes good does triumph over evil, and that the nice guys don't always finish last. You should be proud of that."

Hermione was trying to control her breathing and stop the tears she had pooling in her eyes from falling. "But it wasn't enough," she whispered. "There were still so many people who died"

Draco slowly moved to stand beside her, and handed her a tissue, and squatted down next to her. "They did. But think of how many would still be dying if you hadn't stopped him?"

"That's not the point though. _We_ stopped him, but others tried to as well, and they died. Why didn't I?" She looked into his eyes searchingly, trying to find the answer.

He shook his head, "I don't know exactly the reason why you didn't die. But maybe it's like the meteorite masquerading as a fallen star. You're strong, powerful, and courageous, wrapped into something beautiful and seemingly harmless," he smiled wryly, "And when you strike, you're dangerous. Obviously it wasn't your time to go, and just like whatever meteorite is chosen to be a falling star, you're not chosen yet. All stars have their time to shine. You have things still left to do, and it'll be your time when it comes."

Hermione stared at him, tears falling down her cheeks.

He shrugged and smiled at her, "There's always a plan for everything."

He moved back to his seat and continued working on his homework while Hermione stared at him in shock. That was the longest thing she had ever heard from him, and the most insightful. And she had no idea on how to handle it.

She tried to copy his actions and continuing with her homework, but she couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was what she said. It didn't help either that she was steadily getting more tired. She let out a couple of yawns as silently as she could, and tried to focus on her work. She blinked blearily at her work in front of her, and tried to think of the next answer.

She slowly slumped down over her desk and fell asleep.

* * *

She awoke the next morning, unsure of exactly why she was in her bed, in her room, when the last thing she remembered from last night was falling asleep on the Astronomy Tower. She vaguely remembered the last thing she was doing, something to do with Arithmancy she was sure.

She looked down and noticed she was still in her school robes, meaning that she had collapsed on her bed and fallen asleep without changing. _Oh no. _She remembered exactly how she got there, and her cheeks blushed bright-red with mortification.

She remembered Draco had prodded her gently about 30 minutes after she had fallen asleep, saying that they needed to go back to the Heads Room. She had grunted at him, and tried swatting him away. He had laughed and proceeded to pack away her books in her bag while she had grumbled at him sleepily. He had then prodded her again, telling her she needed to get up so they could walk back to their room. She had swatted him away again when he poked her, and the next second, she felt her world move. She realized that he had picked her up in a fireman's carry and she was hanging over his shoulder, and had the most amazing view of his arse.

He had laughed, "Thank you. You would be surprised how often I get told that."

She moaned in mortification, and her cheeks flamed ever further red, remembering that she had actually said that out loud. When she was tired, so had no internal monologue.

He had carried her all the way to their room and laid her down on her bed, dropping her bag by the side of her bed as well. Thankfully she didn't remember anything after that.

Hermione held her head in her hands. What was going on with him? When had he tired so nice? She shook her head and climbed out of her bed. There was no point wallowing, she'd have to face him sooner or later.

She noticed a small object wrapped in green tissue paper on her desk, and cautiously went over to it. She grabbed her wand from her bag (which thankfully Draco had remembered to pack for her), and prodded it. It didn't move, or emit any sounds or smells, so she proceeded to unwrap it.

She discovered a small, velvet box, and opened it to find a silver necklace with an emerald star pendant. She smiled remembering their conversation last night, and found a small message underneath the necklace. _Remember what I said. All stars have their time to shine. ~ Draco._

_

* * *

_

Hermione didn't see Draco that much that week, and for that, she was thankful. She didn't know how to handle him, now that there was no longer the animosity between them.

The whole time they had been in Hogwarts, their relationship had consisted of him hating her, and vice versa. There was nothing nice between them, no linkage. Hence why she had actually punched him. But for the most part, she had ignored him until it couldn't be done anymore.

For this complete change of attitude, and him actually being _nice_ towards her, she couldn't deal with it.

And that meant avoidance. Because what other plan was there?

Nothing.

She succeeded quite well, but she had the inkling that it wasn't due to her. she had the feeling she was being ignored as well.

For the person you are avoiding to be avoiding you, it can be quite vexing. Hermione was no different. She was glad that she wasn't seeing him, but why was _he_ trying to avoid _her_? It should be the other way around!

So, she doubled her efforts to stay out of his way, and they only talked to each other for Head's business, and that was only so long as they needed to talk to each other in person. Most of the time, their business was sent through Owl post, or by another person, leading to some very random conversations in the hallways.

"Hermione!" Huffed Neville angrily from behind her.

She turned around and almost laughed at his expression. Never in all her time at Hogwarts had she seen Neville look like that. A mix of anger, frustration, confusion, and annoyance. "Neville?"

"I've got a message for you from Mr. High and Mighty, too busy to deliver the damn thing himself!" He glowered at her angrily.

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes. "So, the message?" She prompted him.

"Right," Neville scrunched his eyebrows in concentration. "Draco says that you'll know what he's talking about. Something about you need to do the roster because he's done it already, but wants you to triple-check it, because he knows that you won't possibly be able to send it out without the chocolate attached."

"Hang on, Draco wants me to check the roster because he wants me to attach chocolate to it?" She said in confusion.

"Damnit! No, he says he wants you to check the roster because you're a perfectionist, his words not mine!" He said hastily as he saw her expression, "And I'm giving chocolates to Luna not you! So back off my chocolate!"

"So what about the rest of the roster?"

Neville threw his hands up in the air. "I don't care anymore! I'm not a bloody owl! Find one if you two can't talk to each other in person!" He stalked away angrily.

Hermione stared at him in confusion. In all the time she had known Neville, she had never seen him so angry. Flustered yes, many times at Snape. But angry and frustrated? No.

So, was it time to get a certain someone back for him? Yes, it was.

She looked around the hallway and smiled slowly at the exact person she was thinking of. "Pansy!" She called.

Pansy turned around, "What is it, Granger?" She said huffily.

"I need you to deliver a message to Draco for me."

"Do I look like a bloody owl?" Pansy raised an eyebrow at her, and proceeded to walk away.

"I'll make it worth your while!" Hermione called after her.

"And how you could you possibly do that?" Pansy turned back to her.

"I know for a fact that you might harbor certain, feelings, towards a certain red-headed boy," she said cautiously, watching Pansy's face.

Pansy gave nothing away with her expression, still as stony as it was previously. "And where have you been hearing such rumors?"

"The house-elves." Hermione grinned at her.

"Fine, so what are you going to do about it?" Pansy inquired.

"I'll set you two up."

Pansy snorted in laughter, "I'm sorry Granger," she wheezed, "But are you sure you're capable of that?"

"Oh, I'm capable of anything right now." Hermione smiled dangerously at her. "I'll set you two up, you deliver a message for me. Deal?"

Pansy nodded, "Deal. So what's the message?"

"Remember our last Head/Prefect meeting and all the things we talked about?"

Pansy nodded.

"I want you to mix everything up, and tell Draco he needs to do four things from those things."

"But, why?" Pansy looked at her in confusion.

"Because, it will mess with his head."

"And you want to do that, because...?"

"Oh, he knows." Hermione smiled evilly at her companion.

* * *

Draco was busy on the Quidditch pitch while Hermione was busy plotting with Pansy. He was floating lazily through the air, one of his favorite past-times for thinking. There was just something so relaxing about being up in the air. You could see everything that was going on down below, and could join if he wanted, but he didn't have to. Up in the sky was a sense of peace, tranquility. The air brushing softly past his face, the stillness of nature around him, the calls of a frantic lunatic. He sighed.

"Malfoy. Malfoooooooooy!" Hollered Pansy from down below.

He flew slowly down to where she was, making big loops in the sky, reluctant to leave his tranquility. He came to a stop a minute later from her.'

"Oh, Pansy. Almost didn't see you there. Why, if not for your soothing, tranquil, quiet voice calling me softly from the sky, I wouldn't have known you were there!" He smiled sarcastically at her.

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically, "Message for you from Granger."

Draco stiffened up. Couldn't he have one second of peace without Granger disturbing his every thoughts?

"Go on," he said shortly, "This better be good, Pans."

"Oh, it is." she smiled at him in a sugary-sweet expression. Just enough to have him tense in anticipation.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, waiting to see who would break first.

He did, "Well?" He said impatiently.

She cackled internally. "Remember the last meeting we had?"

Draco nodded his head impatiently.

"Well, Granger wanted me to tell you that you have to make sure that McGonagall knows that the students are cheating on the 2nd floor in their potions on the 5th. Also that the dance is taking place on the Towers, so be careful to make sure the barriers are in place so students don't fall off. Speaking of, making sure that you've finished the study roster for everyone that needs it, so they're keeping up with the studies, and that you're assigning them the right tutor."

Draco stared flabbergasted at her, not registering anything past the first comment. She expected him to do _what?_

"Oh!" Pansy smiled brightly at him, "Almost forgot! Make sure you also remember that you're in charge of the roster for the next month!"

She walked away quickly, grinning in delight at the expression of shock currently manifesting itself on his face.

Draco shook his head, trying to make sense of the conversation they'd just had. All he could think was one thought, Granger expected him to do _what_? There was absolutely no way. What dance? What tutoring? Was everyone around him going loopy?

He grabbed his broom and flew off towards the castle, intending to find where Granger was, and what exactly she was doing.

* * *

Pansy watched him fly off and quickly sent a message to Hermione via the small barn owl she had perched on her shoulder. She would have thought that Draco might have noticed him, but he was too distracted by her message to really notice anything.

_Draco taken the bait. Plan B is a go._

Hermione received the message and smiled evilly. It was time for some pay-back for Draco. She'd given the message to Pansy in the expectation that as Draco generally did, he would wonder a) the state of her mind, and b) what on earth she was thinking giving him sole responsibility of those tasks.

As expected, he had flown up to the castle as soon as he had received the message in the intent of figuring question a) and b), and she would be no where to be found. And he would find exactly how annoying it was to have the person you were intent on ignoring, ignoring you.

For the rest of the day, wherever Draco was, Hermione wasn't. Luckily, Pansy was still helping her, and she had a couple of the Slytherin girls on her side too.

He had stalked into the Castle intent on finding her, but she quickly ran to the Library and grabbed the key for her personal study room. No one actually knew about it but her, McGonagall, and Madame Pince. After the night at the Astronomy Tower, she had begged McGonagall for a place to study of her own, and because they all knew the good (and overtly devoted) student she was, they had acquiesced.

It was a room that was only accessible by a certain bookcase, password, and key, and no one knew about it but the three of them, making it a perfect hiding spot.

She had stayed there until dinner, eventually emerging out of her study room when Pansy had let her know the coast was clear via the two-way mirror she had sent via owl after the poor thing had become tired, but was still valiantly trying to send messages.

She pulled her hair in a bun so Draco wouldn't see her familiar bushy hair, and quickly made her way to dinner when all the other students were going so they wouldn't see her in the throng.

When she made it to the Great Hall, she had protested to Harry and Ron against sitting in their regular spot, insisting that by moving to the end of the table, they had a much better eating spot with better food.

Ron had instantly been swayed by the mention of better food, not asking how it was possible, but simply agreeing to anything that had to do with food.

Harry had looked at her a bit more suspiciously, but when she glibly and quietly pointed out that they had a much easier spot to talk to Ginny, he had quickly agreed.

Thankfully, Draco was still looking at their regular spot, trying to decipher where they were. Hermione was smiling in glee that he couldn't see where they were, hidden by the students in between their table.

She made it through starters, mains, and was almost done her dessert, when the students between her and Draco left. She saw Draco scanning the area, now that he could actually see their table, and saw his smile of satisfaction when his gaze swept over her.

She startled in panic, trying not to alert the boys that anything was wrong, but trying to move and quickly. Luckily, Pansy was still keeping her eye out for Draco and had seen him identify where Hermione was. She quickly prodded Millicent who quickly jumped up and stood right in his way.

"Hi Draco," she said as huskily as she could.

"Millicent." He nodded tersely at her.

"I was just wondering," she began, but he cut her off quickly.

"I'm really sorry Millicent, but I have to run, can we talk about this at another time?" He continued walking without waiting for her response.

Luckily, Hermione had quickly run out of the Hall by the time he had left Millicent however, giving a quick, "Need to study!" to Harry and Ron who had simply waved her good bye, knowing her study habits.

Draco saw her leaving the Hall and quickly ran out after her. He knew that she would either be on her way to their room, or to the library. Both of them where on the same floor, so he would find her one way or the other. He took off towards the Library first knowing that that would be the first place for her to go if she was trying to avoid him, which he strongly suspected it was.

Hermione watched him from her hiding spot, giggling softly. She knew that he would think she was headed to the Library, or to their Room, but she was not heading to either.

She had a long-standing invitation from the Ravenclaws for her to join them for study time, since they knew her reputation. She thought tonight an ideal time to take them up on their offer. She headed to the Ravenclaw dorms when it seemed safe, whistling merrily on her way.

She spent about four hours in the Ravenclaw dorms studying and helping some of the younger students study as well. She had received a few envious glares from some of the older Ravenclaw girls, and as much as Hermione tried to ignore them, she couldn't. It wasn't that she was naturally intelligent, she had to work at it. It also wasn't that she was a teacher's pet who had to answer every single question, but if she knew the answer, and no one else did, she couldn't be bothered leaving everyone in that state of pressure, and just preferred to say the answer.

So, needless to say, she wasn't appreciative of the looks they were sending, and it just made her more and more uncomfortable. The younger students were fine with it as she was the Head Girl and seen to be smart, but the older students as much as they admired her, also envied her.

She finally left after 10:00, claiming that it was her usual bedtime and she needed to go to sleep.

She headed to the Gryffindor tower after she left, knowing that Draco would be waiting up to speak to her in the Heads Room. She gave the password (courtesy of the benefits of being Head Girl, knowing almost every password in the school), and headed to the Girls room to bunk down with Ginny as she did sometimes when she missed the Gryffindor tower too much.

Draco fell asleep in his chair by the fire that night, waiting for Granger to return. She hadn't been in either the library or their room and when he had cornered Harry and Ron to interrogate her position out of them, they hadn't helped one iota. Well, he assumed that's what it was. Ron was too busy still stuffing his face to really provide any help,and Harry was still gazing lustfully after Ginny who was just walking in the Gryffindor common room, where Draco had had to enter, not knowing where else to find Hermione.

He left in a fit of pique and accidentally knocked down a first year climbing into the hole. After a brusque, "Sorry," he stomped out of their stupid dorms and headed to their room, intending to wait there until she finally showed up.

At 10:00, he had been ready to admit defeat, but he was a Slytherin, and a Malfoy. They did not admit defeat, ever. So, he waited there until he fell asleep, but he still waited there.

Which was exactly where Hermione found him the next morning when she slowly crept into their Room, needing a fresh change of clothes and a shower for the day's class.

He was snoring loudly and had a little bit of drool running out of the corner of his mouth. She had had a lot of trouble stifling her giggles, because who wouldn't laugh at the elegant, posh Malfoy snoring and drooling?

She crept to her room without him noticing and quickly showered and dressed. She crept past him again on her way out and just as she exited the room, she whispered, "Magnifia sonorous trumpetus," and left a large trumpet fanfare to wake him up. She split her sides laughing as she heard his yell of fright and loud swearing.

* * *

Draco swept into the Great Hall, glaring at every individual who dared look in his direction. He had fallen asleep in a blasted chair waiting for that heathen, Granger. As a result, he had a kink in his neck that ached like a bugger. He had then awoken this morning to a blasted _trumpet_ fanfare that had scared the living daylights out of him, not that he would admit that to anyone.

Needless to say, the first person that annoyed him would definitely feel his wrath.

He stomped elegantly over to his usual spot, swept down into his seat and grabbed the coffeepot.

"Tough morning, Draco?" Inquired Pansy sweetly.

He glared at her and Blaise hooted in laughter on the other side of him.

"Little noise wake you up?" He snorted through laughter.

Draco put the coffee-pot down with a bang. "No, why, did something wake you up?"

"Not at all, but it was hard to miss the _bloody trumpets coming out of your room_"! Blaise collapsed in a fit of laughter while everyone else shook with silent laughter.

"Glad to see it's so amusing to all of you," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, not at all," Pansy assured him, still laughing. "Just thought we'd never see the day when Hermione Granger got one over on you!"

Draco ground his teeth together. _Hermione, get one over on him?_ _We'll see about that_, he vowed.

He looked across the Hall to see Harry and Ron raising their glasses to him in a mock toast which the rest of the 7th year Gryffindor emulated, and he swore loudly, knowing that Granger had told Harry and Ron, who had likely told every single bloody other person.

He finished his breakfast, coming up with a plan. Hermione was currently absent from breakfast, and he knew that she was still avoiding him. He was a patient man though, and he knew that if he waited long enough, he'd get his own back.

He waited until the end of breakfast, until everyone had left the Great Hall. He had waved off concerns with a maniacal gleam in his eye. When the last person had finally left, he quickly walked over to the Gryffindor around one last time to make sure no one was watching, "Petrificus Icifemme."

He quickly walked out of the Hall and gracefully ran to his next class, skidding into the class, elegantly of course, just before the bell rang.

Hermione was in three of his classes throughout the day, and much to her astonishment, Draco didn't attempt to approach her at all. She fumed silently, distracted by his presence, and even more disgruntled by his lack of attempt to talk to her.

She seethed quietly, knowing the ball was back in his court, and he was obviously planning something, but not knowing what it was, was driving her up the wall.

As soon as each lesson was finished, she made sure she was the first person out of the classroom, just in case this would be the time for him to corner her, but each time, he didn't even try. It was enough to make her want to throw paper balls at his head just to make sure he had noticed her. However, she was too much of a mature student to do that. And she had awful aim.

Finally, lessons finished for the day, but Hermione still walked quickly around the Castle, just in case he might be following her.

She made it down to dinner in record time, enough that she actually beat Harry and Ron, not an easy feat. She was greeted with dual expressions of shock when they walked in five minutes after her, and Ron's expression quickly changed to sadness when he realized that his record of being the first down to dinner was finally broken. He had always made it down first to dinner wherever they were, and it was the one thing aside from Chess that he could claim he was the best at. He glared daggers at Hermione for the first 10 minutes until the food came, and it seemed he was having a silent, not agreed-upon contest between them, seeing who could eat the most food. Hermione wasn't even participating and she was too distracted to eat much anyways, which Ron decided to take as an even bigger challenge. At the end of the dinner, he had eaten 10 platefuls with everyone else looking on in horror.

"You all right, Ron?" Harry asked gently, noticing his pale complexion.

"Remember the slugs?" Ron croaked back.

Harry and Hermione turned to each other in horror, indeed remembering the slugs.

"I'll take him to Madame Pomfrey." Harry stood up and slung one of Ron's arms over his shoulder.

"I'll come with you." Hermione offered, and attempted to stand up, and couldn't move.

"Alright, come on then," Harry said impatiently.

Hermione tried standing up again, and her rear was seemingly stuck to the seat. She tried it again, which resulted in a slight ripping noise. Her face flamed and she realized her robe had slightly torn in the back. She tried it one more time, resulting in an ever louder _rip._ She decided it would be prudent to wait until more people had left, just in case.

"I'm actually just going to wait here for Ginny to finish," she said loudly, pointing to Ginny. "She's not feeling too well either, and I just want to make sure she's ok." She quickly kicked Ginny under the table.

"Ow!" Ginny glared at Hermione, and then noticed her expression. "I mean, oh, my stomach," she groaned piteously.

"I'll wait with her, Harry," she nodded knowingly at him.

"Alright." Harry rolled his eyes at them both, and walked away with Ron turning more green with each step.

"Alright, what is it?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"I'm stuck to the seat!" Hermione whispered frantically.

"What do you mean, you're stuck to the seat?" Ginny frowned.

"Exactly what I said! I must have sat in jam, or something, and I tried to move, and my robe ripped, and I think it might have ripped more!"

"Ok, let's see." Ginny made to move around the table to Hermione.

"No! Don't let people see what's wrong! If they see something wrong, they'll come over and want to see! Wait until everyone's gone!"

"Alright." Ginny frowned at her, "Keep your pants on!" She giggled at the furious expression on her face.

They waited until everyone had gone, and Ginny walked around the table to see.

"I don't know what on earth you've sat on, but I don't think you're getting off it."

Ginny tried pulling Hermione off the seat, but to no avail.

"What idiot would leave something sticky on the benches!" Hermione wailed.

"Oh, it's not food, Granger, stop your caterwauling!" Draco smirked at them both. "Weaslette, the Head Girl and I have some business to attend to, so if you'd please leave."

"No, Ginny, wait!" Hermione pleaded.

"Weaslette, private business, Hermione will catch up with you later."

"Alright, I'll see you soon Hermione." Ginny winked at her and left.

"Traitor," Hermione muttered.

"What was that, Granger?" He said cheerfully.

"Nothing!" She smiled cheerfully back at him, gritting her teeth. "So, what Head's business?" She prompted him.

"Right!" He beamed at her. "Well, I had an interesting conversation with Pansy the other day, about a certain number of tasks you wanted me to perform."

Hermione nodded at him.

"And then, when I tried to find you, you were nowhere to be found!" He continued, smiling dangerously. "Imagine my dismay, when I wait for you, to talk to you about this business, and I can't find you, anywhere."

"Well, I am a _busy_ person, Draco, as I'm sure you're aware, but now we're here, why don't you talk to me about that, and then we can leave?"

"True. But, while you're stuck here, we can talk for as long as we want."

"What do you mean, while I'm _stuck_ here?" Hermione said, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Oh," Draco said innocently, "I meant that as a figure of speech. Are you actually, _stuck_, here?"

"Of course not," Hermione said huffily.

"Perfect!" Draco beamed at her, "Then let take a walk, walking after a meal always cheers me up!"

"Alright," Hermione said through gritted teeth, and tried to stand up. She was still stuck to the seat however, and a louder _rip_ was heard. She gave up trying. "Actually, I'm feeling a little full, why don't we just stay here?"

She looked at him with an innocent expression, pleading that for once he'd agree. She noticed the little gleam in his eye, and the way the corners of his mouth were twitching.

"You're the reason I'm stuck here, aren't you?" She said slowly.

He clapped his hands together in a mock applause. "Congratulations, Miss. Granger! Yes, indeed I am. And the more you try to stand up without me casting the counter-spell, the more your clothes will rip. I for one, am sure to enjoy the sight, but I don't think you'll enjoy the leers you'll receive from some of the other students."

"And you've done this why, precisely?" She asked dangerously.

"Because, my dear, you've been evading me since the beginning of the semester, and I thought it was about time we talked."

"But we have talked." Hermione tried to reason with him.

He dismissed that claim with a wave of his hand. "You've talked, and I've listened, and tried to offer advice, being a ponce. I've tried to be the non-threatening idiot who's let you walk all over him, but not anymore. I told you before, all stars have their chance to shine, and now it's my turn. I'm done with pretending that I have no opinions and that I'm ready to discuss my emotions at every turn, and done pretending that I don't care about anything, but I care about the needless things. I'm done pretending that I'm this idiot ponce who's going to make soft jokes, and woo you by soft words. I'm blunt, I'm arrogant, but I'm me, and I'm sick of pretending otherwise, so you're going to have to accept it, and you're going to sit there until we finish this conversation."

Hermione stared at him in shock.

Draco continued on blithely, "I'm not anything that I've been the past couple of months. I don't make silly little romantic conversations, I don't take kindly to people thinking they can walk all over me, and I don't blindly agree to everything people say. I've changed since the War, and I'm not the evil little snot I used to be, but I'm not this angel that people think I am right now."

"So why were you acting like that?" Hermione said quietly.

"Because I finally wanted something, and I thought I knew how to get it. But I was apparently wrong." Draco sighed and looked away. "So, I'm giving that up, and now I'm just going to be as I am. Snarly, arrogant, intelligent, and devastatingly handsome." He ended with a wink.

"And what did you think you wanted? And what does that have to do with me?" Hermione asked softly. Hoping she knew the answer, but afraid she did.

"I think you know, Hermione." He shot her a smoldering look.

"Humor me." She looked pleadingly at him.

"Fine, I wanted you. I've wanted you since you arrived at Hogwarts, and then with the stupid feud between Potter and I, I knew you'd never admit to liking me, even if you wanted to. Then with the War, obviously it wasn't the right time. We were on opposite sides, and to some extent, we still are. We've been playing these elaborate games for years, and I'm sick of it. I want you. Clear enough?"

"So why didn't you just say it?"

"Now why would I go and do that?" He scoffed at her. "We've been enemies basically since we got here, and knowing that, I decided to try something different. And what did you do? You ignored that, and you hid. So, Plan B came into effect, of being honest, and making you listen."

"Was there any moment this year when you were actually yourself, or have you been faking it this entire time?"

"It's not that I've not been myself entirely." He frowned, trying to figure out how exactly to phrase what he was trying to say. "I've been myself in most of the things I've said, but when I've just let you do things and let you avoid me, that's not been me. Which is why you're here right now."

"But why didn't you just say so?" She asked him in frustration.

"Do you honestly think that would have worked?" He cocked his eyebrow at her. "Hi Hermione, I've liked you since we started here, but we've hated each other. Want to date me? Please!" He scoffed.

Hermione laughed softly. "True. But if you'd told me that you liked me, and knew that, and that you still liked me, I would have considered it."

"Honestly?" He said skeptically.

"Honestly." She nodded in confirmation.

"So, why have you been hiding then?"

"Because you're you, and I'm _me_."

"Cleverly observed." He nodded his head, waiting for the next piece of wisdom from her.

She shook her head in frustration, "But why would you be interested in someone like me?"

"Because you're smart. You don't take any crap from anyone, myself included. You're strong, courageous, and you care for everyone around you, no matter how they treat you. When you told me that night about how you still felt guilty for being alive when so many people had gone, you solidified everything I ever felt for you, and made it stronger. Why wouldn't I be interested in someone like you?"

Hermione looked into his silver eyes, and tried to blink away a few tears. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"Me too," he whispered back.

He cupped her face in his hands, and proceeded to lean closer to her, all the while asking for permission with his eyes. She granted him permission, and he leaned forward slowly, kissing her softly on the lips. She brought her hands up from her sides, and slowly twined them around the back of his neck, bringing his head closer to her.

He deepened the kiss, stealing her breath, and making her moan. They broke apart a few minutes later, Hermione desperately needing a mouthful of oxygen, feeling her head spin. He continued kissing her jaw, moving to the side of her face, and down her neck. Stopping at a particular spot that made her head swim even more dangerously, and had butterflies in her stomach.

She dragged his head back up to hers, and proceeded to tell him through that kiss how she truly felt about him. She twined her hands through his silky hair, and he responded by unfastening her bun, letting her hair fall down and fisting his hands through it. They kissed like they would never let each other go for the next few minutes, each second feeling like eternity.

"Ahem," coughed someone softly.

And they were brought back to earth.

"Ginny?" Hermione said breathlessly.

"I came back wondering where you two were," she said wryly. "When no one had seen either of you for the past hour," she made a show of looking at her watch, "I thought I'd make sure you two hadn't killed each other. Apparently, we shouldn't have worried about that." She smiled mischievously at them both. "I'll leave you two in peace, but I'd leave quickly if I were you. You have a lot of people looking for you." She left quickly, leaving Draco and Hermione staring at each guiltily, but each having identical expressions of wary happiness on their face.

"So, want to get me un-stuck from this seat?" Hermione prompted him.

"Right." Draco stood up, and took out his wand. "Partes fini ici."

"Done?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Done." Draco nodded in confirmation.

She tried to stand up, and found much to her relief that she could. "So, where do you want to go?" She asked, trying not to look directly at him, uncertain of how to proceed in this new relationship. She might be the expert of books, but boys? Never.

"Do you want to go to our Common Room?"

"Sure." She smiled at him as they started to walk out of the Great Hall. She smiled even wider when he took her hand, and they proceeded up the stairs.

"So how'd you get Pansy involved in helping you avoid me?" He suddenly asked.

"Oh, I promised I'd help her with Ron."

"She likes that be-freckled git?" He said incredulously.

"Yes, and he's not that bad!" Hermione mock-frowned at him.

"Who was the one moaning that he was making you do his homework?" He countered back.

"True," she frowned. "But, I think of all of the girls around, Pansy will be the one actually able to keep him in line."

"Hmm, probably." Draco conceded. "I definitely wouldn't like to be in his shoes when she gets started on one of her lectures."

Hermione laughed at this, remembering the shrieking that she had heard from the Slytherin Common Room the time she had been called to sort out a dispute between a couple of first years. She had arrived to find Pansy had already sorted out the dispute and was angrily berating both of them for fighting.

"So, one last question," Draco said quickly.

"Yes?"

"Why do you have green and silver knickers on?"

She looked at him in shock, and saw his eyes glinting mischievously. She looked down at her rear, and noticed her robe had ripped and was showing her underwear.

He had also let go of her hand and was running quickly down the hallway.

"Malfoy!" She hollered, and started chasing after him.

She ran around the corner that he had disappeared and was caught by his arms, and dragged into a kiss. Hermione decided she wasn't bothered by the fact that her robes had ripped, comfortable in the knowledge that no one else would be seeing them but him. And Draco was no way near bothered by the fact that he had seen his new girlfriend's underwear, and no one else would be seeing it but him.


End file.
